Hero
by AtomicKokoro
Summary: Sometimes, a star has to die.


**Hero**

**By: Atomic Kokoro**

**Storyline**

Sometimes, a star has to die.

**Before You Read**

I'm feel like writing something sad. lol Aren't I so mean? Actually, this is pretty darn sad. i had trouble wrapping up the ending, but it was pretty sad. Or, so I think.

**Hero**

**For a rare time in Amity Park, it was raining on the battle field. **His eyes flashed like lightening and their blows clashed like thunder. His snow white hair blew wildly in the stormy winds; his glowing green eyes like high-beams through the heavy droplets.

Below, on the ground, were the ones who cared the most to and about him. The enemy was powerful, but both had suffered great injuries from the battle. Both were evenly match. Both were hovering over the ground, glaring at each other; one in hatred, another in determination.

"This is the end of the road, kid," the enemy chuckled in amuzement as the boy clutched his broken arm. "You've done well against me, but even I know you're at your limit."

Danny panted shakily. "I may have reach my limit, but this isn't over until it's over."

The enemy, formally known as Vlad "Plasmius" Masters, chuckled knowingly. Vlad had exposed himself in a much more dramatic way then Danny had himself, which triggered a thought in his head to come back for revenge.

The younger Half-Ghost stared at his enemy before his chin dropped to his chest. Even he knew that this was over but he refused to surrender, especially to someone like Vlad. There was one more idea, one more trick up his sleeve. Last time he used it on this character, it hadn't done much damage. However, he was stronger. So it may just work.

But there was another problem to his plan. In the condition he was in, the changes of him living wasn't all that great. If anything, it was the last thing he needed to comprehend.

"C'mon, Danny," Vlad chuckled. "You don't have anymore energy left to fight me. It is obvious I am on top. I have already won this battle. Surrender and bow to me, and maybe I'll let you live."

A few moments passed without any reply from the boy.

Smirking, Danny tilted his head up slightly. Just enough to see Vlad through his eyelashes. "Are you done yet?"

Vlad had been taken off guard from the comment. "What?"

Danny tilted his head up a bit more. "I said, 'Are you done yet?' because you certainly have been wasting your breath with that stupid speech that isn't going to get you anywhere."

Vlad stared at the teen for a moment before relaxing and releasing a small chuckle. "Just what are you going to do? I don't know if I can save myself from his big words." he said with mock helplessness in his voice.

"Big words?" Danny scoffed. "Not only are you a fruit loop, but you need to go back to kindergarten." He took in a deep breath, leaning back, and puffing his chest up. "And that's exactly where I'll send you!"

Vlad paused for a moment. He was a split second too late to realize what the white-haired Ghost was planning. Danny leaned foreward, opened his mouth, and green soundwaves, followed by a named Ghostly Wail, escaped his throat at such a powerful rate.

The evil uncle gasped, too slow to protect himself from the attack. It had been unexpected to him, which almost caught Danny off guard, as well. His loved ones plugged their ears to block out the loud noises from the attack.

Moments later, the wailing stopped. Danny's limbs dropped lifelessly, only his eyes staring at the enemy. Vlad stared at Danny in horror before completely disintegrating leaving only one Half-Ghost in the sky.

The rain began to soften up. The thunder died out and the lightening ceased. Slowly, his eyes faded to a pale blue before a bright ring surrounded his body and parted two ways, revealing Danny's human form.

Gravity took over and the young boy fell from what had been more then a hundred feet off the ground. The young hero hit the asphalt hard. The sound of bones snapping echoed in his ears. And he could feel the snap orginate from his neck.

The first he could see was his girlfriend, Sam. "Danny!" she screamed, kneeling and propping the boy on his back. It wasn't long before Tucker, his best friend, and Jazz, his sister, appeared.

Danny smirked, blood trickling down his lip and a severe gash by the left side of his hairline from being tossed into countless buildings. Jazz kneeled to Danny's side and stroked his now jet black hair. "Don't worry," she said. "We'll get you to a hospital soon."

Her little brother released what sounded more like a sigh then a small laugh. "Who said I was worrying?" he nearly choked. "I'll be fine. A few months from now, we'll be huntin' Ghosts like always, right?"

Tucker nodded. "Yeah. Yeah. You've been through worse...I think..."

Jazz was trying to recollect herself, and Sam just stared at her future lover. She looked at her hand and felt tears come to her eyes. She brought the hand with the golden ring around her ring finger and slid it off. She showed it to Danny. "This is the ring you gave me," she choked. "It was a promise ring, remember?"

Danny nodded, losing his ability to speak. "I...remember..." he slurred.

Raindrops and other forms of water with mysterious origins splashed onto the flawless diamond on the center. Then, Danny realized that the mysterious droplets were Sam's tears. "You promised you would come back. You promised we would grow up, and we would have a family. You would work for NASA and be an astronaut. Remember? So you can't die now."

Danny smiled weakly, a sort of sadness in his eyes. Disappointment? Sorrow? "I wanna...keep that promise..." A warmer fluid streaked down his cheeks and splashed onto the road. "And...I will try to..."

Sam could see it in the dying hero's eyes. That sadness...the pain in his eyes as they began to close. "I...wish I...could..."

She felt his life slip away through her fingers like water. "Danny?" she bearly whispered as his eyes closed and the smile faded from his lips. "Danny?" she said a bit louder. She recalled his name over and over, shaking his body. Tucker joined in, and Jazz remained still. The sound of sierns from ambulances and police cars began to rise from the distance.

That wasn't the last thing she wanted to see in his eyes. That wasn't what she wanted him to feel last. But it would've been what he felt whether she brought it up or not. And she knew his dying wish was for her to grow up and live her life. But seeing what it was in his eyes would never give her peace. It was an image that burned in her mind like a fire. In his eyes was what would stay with him forever.

Regret.

Sometimes, a star has to die.


End file.
